This Crush
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: Threeshot! Follow Troy and Gabriella as their hearts and minds debate about their feelings for each other. MAJOR TROYELLA I PROMISE!


**Heeyy guys! I'm seriously back with another idea for hopefully a 3-shot and I'm entitling it "This Crush". Its gonna be divided into 3 different POV's, one for Troy, one for Gabriella and one with neither. For this first one-shot for Troy, I recommend listening to the song "Crush" by David Archuleta, who by the way is the most sexiest guy that walked the earth before Zaccy Efron (sorry girls! That's just my opinion!)**

**Here's the link: ****/watch?v6GbZd5Ax9yg**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**xoxo Alexa**

For what seemed like forever, I finally put my phone down **(a.n sorry if that didn't make sense plz tell me if it doesn't)**. You probably think that was my best friend Chad, who probably needed some help with his biology homework when you were only supposed to get some papers signed. Or you might have thought it was some blonde cheerleader who lives in Sluts-R-Us with her plastic faced minions and is stalking me, Troy Bolton. But nope! That was my very best friend named Gabriella Montez.

Gabi and I were friends since… well… since we were… conceived. If that's even possible for tiny infants to see each other in their mother's wombs. Well, lets just say, we were friends since we ever looked at each other in the hospital room, where they put little babies in their miniature hospital beds. I was the little baby in the blue, and she was the little baby in the pink. Everyone else had the boring colors.

Well anyway, I've been on the phone for 4 hours with Gabby when I was supposed to be doing trigonometry homework. I wasn't supposed to be on my phone because I've been failing English. What's the use of learning about English when we already speak English? Isn't it so… so… useless? Oh, sorry, back to me and my extra long talk with Gabi. Well, we were just talking about the usual. How was your day, talking about homework, what were gonna do this weekend, blah blah blah and occasionally laughing really hard because a certain someone had an _interesting_ day. A fake cough from my dad snapped my thoughts back to real life and I had to hang up the phone. I just realized something. Something happened for the first time.

No, maybe not.

Or maybe..

I'm feeling stuff in my insides again. Some sort of rush. A good rush.

There's a huge chance that I like my best friend. NO, not Chad! Gabriella.

Its just that I've been feeling this feeling for a while now. I just didn't understand it.

Maybe she likes me too! Eh, who am I kidding… I'm just not good enough for her. I don't deserve her. That possibility is just too much to think about.

Troy, just face it, she doesn't feel the same way. And besides, you don't like her!

I took a long sigh. Why do I always have to run from the truth? I cant stop thinking about her. Hell, Gabi is the only person I think about. I've never felt this way about a girl before. Its almost like she got me hypnotized, oh so mesmerized. Some questions are running through my mind… I just gotta know the answer..

When she's all alone does she ever think about all that we could be if we were together? Am I crazy? Or am I just falling in love? Is it just another crush like the ones I've had before, when I like a girl then 2 days later I'm over her that girl? Does she have to catch her breath whenever I look at her? Is she holding back like the way I am? I'm trying really hard to walk away, but this feeling, this crush, is still gonna follow me everywhere. Its not going anywhere no matter how hard I try.

I wonder. Does she ever think about our relationship? Are we just friends, or are we more? it's a chance I'm willing to take, and hopefully she's willing to take it too. I believe- no, I know that we can make it into something that would last a lifetime, no not a life time! Forever!

I was thinking something really off topic compared to my homework, when suddenly my phone started ringing to a familiar song..

_Why do I keep running from the truthAll I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to knowDo you ever thinkWhen you're all aloneAll that we can beWhere this thing can goAm I crazy or falling in loveIs it really just another crushDo you catch a breathWhen I look at youAre you holding backLike the way I doCause I'm tryin, tryin to walk awayBut I know this crush aint goin away, goin away _

_Crap, its Gabriella! _I thought. I quickly answered my phone before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?"..

"Hey Gabi!"..

"Saturday?"..

"Why not?" ..

"Sure we can move it to Friday."..

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."..

"Bye Gabs."

Yes! My plans with Gabi are moved one day closer! Less waiting!

Maybe I can finally ask her to be my girlfriend…

**So what do you think? Sweet? Sour? A lil of both? **

**Tell me what you think! Sorry it's a little short, I promise to make it longer next time.**

**Go on 'head and press that little button down there.. that's right, at the bottom of your screen, there's a little purple button.. Go ahead and press it! C'mon.. Ya know ya want to..**

**Xoxo Alexa**


End file.
